My Desires
by Tofu Cat XD
Summary: FAYTXALBELdun like it,dun read it. Fayt has been traveling and now stuck on this endless place with snow. A new mysterious face appeared, will Albel save Fayt from this insane new face.the story is better than its summary


It's been a month since I escaped from the "Attack" to an unknown land. I have met Cliff who saved me. As we escaped from planet after planet, now we're on a white color world where snow was endless. Also we're now being chased by the Dragon Brigade from Royal City of Airyglyph.

"Ya slow, Fayt, hurry!"

"I'm trying here!" I yelled back at him to stop.

Cliff looked back and gave me "you're hopeless" look. He jumped down from the rough hills of stone steps and dirt. He suddenly lifted me up and ran up the steps again. His blonde hair moved with the wind; then I saw on the corner of my eye: a dragon.

"They're catching up with us!" I said slowly and when I saw his face.

Cliff was exhausted, I could tell. But everything he did was unpredictable. I blushed at what my thoughts were picturing. I could hear the raging roar of the fierce dragon. They'll find us I thought. As I stare out that the white landscape, an image of Sophia popped inside my mind. We were together for a second and these things happened. Cliff jumped inside a small tunnel or hole. He let me down and sighed.

"You okay?" I asked making sure he was still alive.

"Yeah." Cliff gave me a thumps up and a weary smile.

The roaring got loser and the air was thick with an odor. Then it came, the ringing sound came back again. It happened in Whipple Village, too. I collapsed onto the cold dirt on the opened space. I could hear Cliff calling my name but the ringing covered my hearing. Cliff grabbed my hand, I could feel the warmth of his skin but it couldn't distract the ringing inside my head. The roaring was close now. I tried to focus not to make a sound. Cliff let me into his arms; I felt the ringing getting louder and louder.

I shuddered.

As the snow fall quietly down the white land, we sat there in silent. One move and they'll find us, I thought.

"Fayt, ya better hang on." Cliff whispered to me.

My body was trembling, but I forced myself not to move. The Dragon Brigade was above us now. Cliff moved us into the back corner where darkness held itself. The sapphire scale and bronze scale dragon swayed its head back and fro. It stopped and stared at the hills, then flew away. We waited a moment and took a breath.

"C...Cliff." I tried to breathe but my mouth was dry.

"Shh…" He held me tighter.

I lifted up my head with a painful glance. Cliff loosened his grip and I stood up; stumbled into the opposite wall. Suddenly a hand grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me up. I saw a quick glance of the person.

"Albel!" I knew it was him.

Albel, commander of the Dragon Brigade. I could hear Cliff called my name out loud.

He climbed out quickly of the tunnel. An armored knight cornered Cliff; he hit the knight with a powerful "Aerial Assault". The ringing was getting louder; I tried to ignore the pain and listened to the other sound. My vision was getting burred and gray. I only could hear Cliff's voice calling out for me. There it was again, an image of Sophia. I heard her soft voice but everything was white.

"Wake up…"

I was dreaming again. My eyes opened slowly when I felt and aching feeling all over my body. Blood, I tasted blood on my lips. It was dark and cold, a cell. An oversized man with a back mask stood in front of me, an inquisitor. In his hand was a whip, with a quick slash, the rough rope scratched my arm. I tried to hold in the pain. After the second whip, I bit my tongue to hold in the pain. Then in the corner of my eyes, I could see…Albel. He held up his hand up to the inquisitor to leave us alone. I tried to move but my hands were shackled by heavy worn-out chains. Albel walked toward me slowly, I felt a little nervous. He chuckled.

"What do you want?" I moved uncomfortably away from him as he looked at the inquisitor who had just left from the damp cell.

He touched my face with his cold hand, I shuddered. I felt the weakening of my legs and burning feeling on my cheeks. Albel stopped and waited. I struggled out of his grasp but the chains were too heavy.

"Are you afraid?" He asked me as I felt his lips on my ear.

I closed my eyes tight and hold in the feeling. Albel kissed my neck and rested his cheeks of my chest. I forced myself to open my mouth.

"S…stop, please." I begged him but he continued.

Albel placed his cold fingers on my chest and kissed my collarbone. Suddenly, there was a knock on the steel door. Albel paused and removed himself away from me.

"What is it?" I could feel his anger.

"The King asked for your present." Albel agreed and unhooked the chains.

He forced me to another cell room. I saw Cliff, he had blood dripping from his arm and forehand. Looking back, Albel walked out of the narrow passageway and was gone from my view. Cliff sat closer to me and gave me a worried look.

"You okay?"

I nodded and looked at empty passageway. He's gone and I spaced out for a minute thinking of something. I realized Cliff was waiting for an answer, I changed the subject.

"Did you figure anything about this world?" I paused for a moment not sure if it was a good question or not.

"I sure did." Cliff's mood changed.

I looked at him with questions and answers.

"The whip here hurts, too." He laughed at the joke.

A blank expression covered my face. We talked about many things afterward and I felt weary of the day. Cliff finally fell asleep and rested on my shoulder. I tried to close my eyes but the coldness got to me. Finally after hours of hearing Cliff sleep talk, I finally slept through the coldness.

"Albel…" I murmured softly into the air.

The next morning was warmer but a lot of things happened around me. The Airyglyph soldiers were running around, talking to each other about the King. My vision was getting clearer. I heard the guard talking about Albel, too.

"Did you hear what the King said?"

"Albel might betray the King for some outsider." The guards whispered to each other.

I stood up and walked closer to the jail bars. The snowflakes flew into the damp jail cell. They finally noticed that I was listening in their convention and walked away slowly. Its dawn now, time seems to pass by fast when you least expect it. I wondered what happened to Albel. That night, the air was freezing and the atmosphere was low. Cliff was tensed and everything was too quiet. I suddenly vision Sophia, her brown hair with three clips on the side. I pushed the image aside and stared at the long tunnel and cells.

"Fayt, ya better stay alert." Cliff warned me.

I saw a tall shadow on the edge of the passage. The Airyglyph guard who was guarding us. He looked scared, but he confidently walked toward the shadow. I blinked my eye and the guard collapsed on the ground. I stood up in shocked. What happened?

"Well…look who needs help, now."

A girl with long red flame hair stood in front of us. She was equipped with two swords on her belt but looked black from the shadow. She looked really mysterious.

"Alexandria, long time no see." Cliff knew who she was. Her clothes kind of resemble Maria's uniform.

"Mirage told me what happened." Alexandria was able to unlock the cell bar and our shackles.

Suddenly the Inquisitor appeared, he whipped Alexandria but Cliff punched the Inquisitor, he fell hard into the floor. Alexandria pointed to the back exit. We ran toward the exit, I tripped from the icy dirt. The snow blinded my eyes but I could still see the oversized man running after us. Cliff turned back and eyed at the Inquisitor. I grabbed his arm and pushed him but he stood his ground. Then in the back of him, I could another tall shadow. Before I could say anything, it held a blade or weapon in his hand and charged into the Inquisitor. Sounds of pains filled my head, the blade had droved through between his ribs. The blade had sawed through onto his front side, it was dripping black raindrops.

Then the oversized man collapsed silently onto the snow filled ground.

Albel!

Albel stood in front of us. I looked back at Cliff, his reaction was uneasy.

"What the hell you want?" Cliff startled me with his tone.

I never have seen Cliff this angry.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Albel walked toward us.

Alexandria stood her grounds with cautions. This low atmosphere really bring downs the gravity. There seems to be a town northeast of here. I remembered that we left our crashed ship here. The only way to get out of here is to fix the ship. I suddenly hear the footsteps of armored men.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Alexandria volunteered.

Cliff agreed but I refused. Cliff grabbed my hand and ran toward the city's entrance. I looked back, the guards were there fighting with Alexandria and Albel was behind me. He's coming with us? Somehow I felt a little happy.

We finally made it, the traveling filled with hardship. Cliff and Albel didn't really connect with each other. The city was beautiful with fresh flowers and trees. Stone houses were everywhere, shops filled with all race, even the church was packed. It's a busy city. We headed west toward the large workshop. It seems that someone transferred our ship here. Cliff and Albel went to check on the ship. I stood at the doorway staring out at the beautiful scenery. The sun was coming down over the cathedral; the cross flashed a bit orange. I wonder if Alexandria was okay. The night was getting closer as we speak. Cliff suggested we stayed in the hotel next to the exit to the cavern.

That night as the snowfall down silently but I could still hear the whispering noises of the wind. Soon after awhile, the wind seems to fade slowly into the abyss. The ringing in my head came back to haunt me. I ignored it and tried to get some rest. As I pulled up my covers, there was a knocking and the door opened with a _creek_ sound. It was Albel, I jumped up in shocked and sat up quickly. Maybe he could tell I was flustered. I felt a little embarrassed and nothing came out of my mouth. I sat still on the rim of the bed and slowly looked up at him. He let his hair down. Suddenly, we made eye contact.

"Are you scared?" Albel gave me a small grin and sat next to me.

"W…what?" I tried to stay calm and backed up a little.

"Are you scared that I might take you away?"

He leaned over to me. His lips touched mine. My body reacted to it; the weakening feelings were making me defenseless. I couldn't stop him; no words came out or trying to push him away. Albel's lips were soft and warm.

Push him away!

Push…him…

Why was this happening to me?

I was hopeless and weak

Why?

The next morning was better; it stopped snowing but still cold. I examined the kiss marks on my upper body. There was more than three. I stopped myself from thinking that and quickly put on clothes. Walking outside made me felt a bit relaxed of what happened last night. I have to get it out of my mind and headed to the workshop. Cliff was there working on the power engine and the acceleration booster. The workshop had the smell of oil and smoke. He asked me a favor and look for Alexandria from him. She was back last night, I'm glad she was okay. I searched the market place and head to the park. Near the little stream of fresh water was Alexandria; standing still, staring at the pure water. She noticed me and waited for a command. Before any words came out, the ringing came back again. I looked at her again but her expression changed. Her blue eyes glowed up a little by the reflection of the sun. Alexandria was holding in something; her hand showed a fist and her eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Stop it!" Alexandria shouted out loud with great anger.

I stood still with a bit of caution of her mood.

"Why do you have those powers?'

"I should those powers first!"

She covered her face with her hands. Her personality changed, I felt a little scared. Her eye darted at me; the ringing got even louder. I couldn't hear my surrounding but I heard:

"I'll kill you and Sophia!"

There was a small second that my eyes saw her drew her dual swords. Alexandria charged into me, I was defenseless and wasn't equipped with no weapon.

Is this the end for me?

I closed my eyes tight but I felt no pain or hear any sounds. My eyes opened slowly, Albel was there. His metal claws stopped the attack.

"Albel!" I was relieved to see him.

"Stay back, Fayt!" He ordered me and I followed.

I ran toward a safe area where I could see the battle. Please be okay, Albel.

"Move out of my way!" Alexandria demanded but Albel didn't retreat.

She strikes him without warning but missed. Her swords slammed into the ground as if it was sand. Albel's moves were swift but couldn't last longer. He had to strike somehow. Alexandria attacked Albel, not giving him time to think for any moment. Every thrust or strike, it missed made a deadly scar on the planet's surface.

Albel counterattacked it great abilities. By lifting herself into the air with her swords, it has given Alexandria an advantaged in this battle. Their blades met many times, sparks appeared when they collide.

What am I doing? I have to stop them or they'll get seriously injured.

Albel faked a swift strike to the throat and cut through her sleeve on the right. Alexandria didn't even flinch and blew strikes after strikes. What's driving her into this insane mode? Albel landed another blow and cut through her back. Her hair was cut, too. Her long hair was now short up at least five inches from the waist. Albel changed tactic from short-range into long-range attacks. He sends out a powerful wave of "Air Slash" with all his fury. A final blow…

Alexandria was ready and shielded herself from the attack.

They're hurt and someone will die. I have to do something. Then it came, the glowing symbol that killed many lives. I couldn't control the power, the victorious power but yet extremely dangerous.

The blue glow changed into straight waves of energy, it hit Albel and Alexandria. He went flying into a rooted tree and she hit the ground hard.

Oh no!

The power exhausted my body; it felt numb. I was terrified of my powers; maybe these are the powers Alexandria was talking about. Then I saw Albel, his head was bleeding. I reacted fast and tried crawling to him. I shouted his name over and over again but he didn't respond. Tears dripped down my face.

Was he died?

"Albel, please wake up!" I pleased at him.

The snow fell once more; the wind burned my face with coldness. I finally reached him. His eyes were closed and I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

I know now, I do love him.

I love him so much.

I'll do anything, please bring him back.

I felt a cold hand touch my wet face. Albel was alive; he gave me a weak smile and whispered:

"I love you, too."

For the first time, I felt happy and teary. Albel lips touched mine. For that moment, I wished it lasted for eternality. I embraced him, not wanting to let go.

Then I realize Alexandria was still here, lying there…unconscious.

Everyone was alive.

The next morning, I visited Alexandria with Albel. It seems she doesn't remember how she went berserk on Albel and tried to kill me. That was good to know, some people won't remember what happened. Alexandria was a total different person that I thought. I hope her other self won't come back, again. I leaned on Albel's shoulder for rest and sighed with satisfied and relieved breaths.

"Fayt!" A high tone voice called out to me.

I turned around and knew who it was.

Sophia?


End file.
